


You promised...

by pspsps_Yuxin



Category: THE9 (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Idol Producer Season 2 | Youth with You, Kexin - Freeform, Recording Studio, Smut, and the desk, at the chair, cpop - Freeform, the9 - Freeform, they like to have fun i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pspsps_Yuxin/pseuds/pspsps_Yuxin
Summary: If the beanie indoors hiding the hair was not proof enough then the large comfortable clothing and the pointy playful feet below were.She was really back."So it's true after all" the taller made her presence known by addressing the person in the chair, who quickly turned around to meet her eyes "you're back from the fourtry thing"
Relationships: Liu Yuxin/Lu Keran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	You promised...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> This oneshot was inspired by one of Yuxin's late night posts of her at the studio room maybe producing a song, who knows.
> 
> English is not my first language so please ignore any typo. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> If you want follow me on twitter, I do fanarts and AUs there - @bae_liu

Heavy steps echoed down the empty hallway of beige sick color that Keran hated so much ever since she laid eyes on them for the first time.

Although, walking in that maze proved to be joyful in the last 6 months.

Ever since her current and temporary group was formed from the show and the installations were provided, a dancing and recording studio soon followed. So, every time she did her journey inside the building's basement it meant a new song was in the making for their group, or the only other exception...it would mean she had finally returned.

Reaching for the black door of the recording studio the knob twisted with ease in her hand. It was unlocked so someone was definitely using it.  
Keran slowly opened the heavy door and entered being greeted by a melancholic environment in the best way. Red and purple leds were the only light sources provided in the windowless small room giving it depth and the said different atmosphere. At her left, all kinds of pianos and supporting equipment were stacked up to use as keys for sounds on the computer, in the wall parallel to her.

For the computer itself there was a big landscape monitor screen that she could only see the sides of because the chair in front of it had someone in the middle, using the said equipment. Clearly the person operating it was too invested in their work and oblivious to her presence.

If the beanie indoors hiding the hair was not proof enough then the large comfortable clothing and the pointy playful feet below were.

She was really back.

"So it's true after all" the taller made her presence known by addressing the person in the chair, who quickly turned around to meet her eyes "you're back from the fourtry thing"

"Hey Keke" even under deemed lights Yuxin was unmistakably cute with her smile that fell upon her previous dangerous aura that her work placed on her concentrated expression.

Keran's hands easily reached for Yuxin's waiting ones which held her softly leading them both closer. A thumb affectionately caressed the top of her skin after giving it a light squeeze. Once Yuxin's tired eyes feel upon her they wished to never leave again. But the work at the desk insisted on calling her back.

"You could had at least said hi earlier" the older childishly complained with a matching pout looking away from the younger, who stared amused by her actions.

"I didn't know you were back already" Yuxin casually retaliated with an apologetic voice letting her lips kiss the other's cold hands. It had the wanted effect. Attentive as always Yuxin had it in her to be a crowd pleaser and more than that, at times, she went overboard wow-ing everyone in her wake. To the older the reaction was no different yet being the petty baby that Keran was, she continues to act along to see what else would be offered to her.

"You promised"

Her whine was more than enough for Yuxin to completely ignore her work and give her all the attention. "I know but I just had to let it out a bit...I'm sorry Keke" a reassurance as much of an apology on the others part. Not wanting to prolong it for longer Keran quickly dropped the act sending her signature cute crooked teeth smile Yuxin's way. She was not upset at all, in fact, she was happy for her return from the long one month away. And right in time before Keran had to leave for her home town in a few days.

A common habit from Yuxin now was to overwork herself with small projects when she needed to relax after a long day. The only other options would be to eat food or play around on her phone besides the obvious, sleeping and if the timing was right...some other activities.

With the new found comforting silence in the room, low sounds coming from the table called Keran's attention. The desk in front had two levels, one for the monitor where Yuxin's laptop also sited and the second with a small keyboard close to a piano who at the moment was not connected. Next to the mouse, a pair of wireless headphones rested, emitting a pulsating glow with the same shade of red inside the space.

Seeing Keran's sudden interest Yuxin was quick to reach for the headset "Here, give it a listen" she offered to the taller. Keran wanted to deny so Yuxin could continue to focus on her instead but her curiosity got the best of her and Yuxin's puppy like enthusiasm was also hard to resist. The headphones were planted on her head and she patiently waited looking at the screen.

The little white arrow moved around the landscape adjusting the view of the program landing on a small triangle. Before pressing play 3 soft taps on Yuxin's lap called for her.

"Just sit, it's still long" Yuxin gave her an innocent face and repositioned herself on the chair now opening her legs wider, providing a small space for her to sit. She briefly hesitated looking at her well fitted sweatpants, feeling her own cheeks suddenly combust with her risky train of thoughts.

She is too tired for that, let the girl have a rest first

Her mind reprimanded as Keran snapped out of it and just took the offered space as her own without further thoughts. If it weren't for Keran's try on hiding her flushed face and sweaty hands she wouldn't had failed to notice the small smirk growing on Yuxin's face proving her less pure intentions.

Never the less Keran got comfortable, the youngest's chin rested on her barely covered shoulder. Keran outfit choices also stayed on the larger the better so the fabric falling down her shoulders, clearly not made for the clothing in question, peeked out in rebellion. Yuxin's calm and warm breath hitting her skin proved to be very distracting even after the play was pressed and snare drums with a synth bass invaded her ears.

The overall beat was heavy and shook her to the bones in a good way.

"This is nasty" she playfully commented under her breath not being able to hear her own voice with how good the headset isolated noise. The higher sounds gave her a sense of space and airy feel while the strong tempo changes made her swing her head lightly from one side to the other clearly enjoying what she was hearing.

Arriving at the pre chorus the beating of her heart started to match the fast drums making her more excited to reach the real star of the show following a bigger build up. Right at the top Keran held her breath for one second of suspense before hitting it all at the same time. Heavy drums immersed her making her unconsciously move her hips. With closed eyes she could easily start creating a dance routine piece by piece inside her mind.

The sound got dimmer when the speaker on her left got pulled slightly away "Do you like it?" Yuxin asked with excitement creeping out under her delicate words.

Keran's contained hip movements on the little space provided enough of an answer, still she added "it's a good dance track" making sure her point was taken. This pleased the younger that let her continue grooving to the music. Yuxin's winter wear against Keran's back was comfortable and fluffy hugging her frame in the coziest way possible. An interesting contrast from the hypnotic over the top edm production.

Closing her eyes, she focused again on the music and saw herself in the studio close by in front of the mirror displaying a strong attitude that the beat transferred on. Precise movements, with a combination of big and explosive ones, her feet and hips marking the count.

Although, the count started to get lost when another movement she knew too well joined her.

At her sides she felt the back of fingers dragging themselves up and down completely off beat in a slow pace, repeating it a few times before tentatively reaching under Keran's sweater in search for her skin. A shiver overtook her body as Yuxin finally made contact with her bare flesh giving it goosebumps that she so gently caressed away.

Yuxin's hands were very delicate despise the strong look they gave with very evident decorative veins. When they danced for hours, after every section for a performance, Keran would find herself thirsting over them among other this. But blessed be the day, she still remembered so clearly, when Keran got to lavish herself in her own desires and lick those fingers one by one after they so keenly took care of her needs. It has been a while.

A strong hold at her hip bones called her out from her daydreaming as the air around her suddenly felt harder to inhale. Now every small movement she wanted to give was controlled by Yuxin's hands, setting the pace and rotation closer to the point where her ass was grinding at Yuxin's front, creating a hypnotizing friction between them both. The fabric of Keran's pants rubbing in between her own legs grew to be bothersome, she was starting to get turned on.

And things only kept escalating. First with small kisses cascaded down her exposed neck, but finishing with open mouth kisses and light bites at her shoulder.

An intense urge called out to Keran and before she knew it the song she was analyzing fell on deaf ears, as she grabbed on to the others freshly cut locks, pulling her closer and letting their noses touch briefly. Just a small moment of pure earning, heavy eye lids and dark eyes pulling her in to act on her desires. Softly Keran slightly parted her lips as warm breaths of air teased Yuxin, who dragged the tip of her tongue on her own lip before licking the other's plump waiting red ones.

Keran lost it all then and there by locking their lips together in a demanding kiss.

Fuller lips had claimed Yuxin's ones with need first but soon it was Yuxin the one devouring and taking charge of her previous actions, she had succeeded in charming her in. Keran allowed herself to fall deeper into the trap, to get spoiled and just lay back, connecting her body to Yuxin's front and tasting her nice minty flavor.

In between their messy make out a soft moan was pulled out of the taller's mouth while they took turns catching their breathes. It was a needy sound coming from the debts of her drowned thoughts from earlier, waiting for what exactly Yuxin had in mind for them that night.

"I missed you" Keran boldly admitted murmuring each word and letting her lips pass every letter dragging it down in a melancholic way, matching the space around them. It had been more than a month since Yuxin had left. Despise her many other agendas in the meantime Keran always saw herself in the few spaces in between works missing Yuxin's presence, like a safety blanket.

Sometimes she wondered if Yuxin felt the same towards her.

Keran looked attentively at Yuxin trough out her thick side bangs further analyzing her state instead. The girl leaning back on the chair had an overall tired look. The dark circles under her lustful eyes were already a permanent feature, just like her sharp cut jaw she often displayed to the cameras. Alongside a tasteful exposed neck carefully decorated with a mixture of heavy and delicate looking chains. If Keran had the angle she would had already attacked the blank canvas of her neck to mark it as her own.

However, while she can't follow down that path Yuxin had her own ambitions. Her hands slid downward towards strong thighs squeezing the soft flesh pulling it towards her more. With that motion alone cold sweat started raining down Keran's back. Yuxin was aiming for something else entirely yet refusing to deliver because that was the type of teaser that she turned out to be.

Keran still tried to push back against her hand but her hips were forcefully restrained to stay on the same spot. The low lights, the small buzzing at her ear, the breaths and kisses aiming at her neck, the intoxicating motion of hands caressing her everywhere besides the spots that felt harder to ignore as time slowly passed by. All those elements created the perfect recipe for Keran to quickly get drunk on all Yuxin had to offer her.

"Yu-uxin" With a hand still locked at Yuxin's hair she gave it a light push.

A low groan by Keran's ear, which sounded more like a predominant purr, started to build up at Yuxin's throat. The taller saw this as a reward and moved her free hand lower. Grabbing on to Yuxin's wrist resting at her thigh also proved to be efficient to get her point taken. "More" her actions spoke and more Yuxin certainly intended to give.

The elastic string holding the hem of Keran's sweatpants was stretched further with the new intruder rubbing softly at her slit. A once soft new pair of undies was now soaked against Yuxin's finger tips, making shameful noises with each movement.

"Is this why you wanted to come down here babygirl?" Keran heard the dragging of words as the headset was taken off her head and forgotten somewhere.  
Her skin got chills with the question and the pet name.

Keran didn't had much time to answer until another question was sent her way.

"Just grinding and kissing made you this wet for me?" Yuxin was becoming bolder, not just by the provocative statements whispered in Keran's ear but also her teasing fingers now starting to apply pressure at her core.

Keran was an embarrassing mess at this point, she had this indescribable urge to hide and retract herself from her shame yet the excitement she got from it was hard to deny. It pleased her to be at Yuxin's mercy.

After a small bite at her earlobe, Yuxin commanded "place your legs on each side of the arm rests" and Keran followed without question understanding what would soon follow.

With each leg now spread over the chair, Keran felt completely exposed, even if still fully clothed. Yuxin had more than space to ravish her down under however she saw fit. She even made sure Keran's legs were nicely spread before picking up the pace.

Up and down, she teased, stopping close to her clit and applying a bit of pressure with small circle motions.

"Yuxin" the taller kept whining along with quiet curses, Keran's legs involuntarily spammed trying to get away from the burning pain of the half split she was in. She also tried to close them more than once from the overwhelming of it all but Yuxin made sure to split her own legs in between Keran's thighs, preventing her from closing them and getting away from her hand.

The only things Keran could do were thrusting her hips towards fingers, grabbing on to Yuxin and moan her lungs out from the tension she needed to relief.

"Did you always wanted me to fuck you like this in the studio?" Yuxin continued her bold questions knowing Keran was too drunk on the feeling to formulate an answer. That was perfectly fine. After all what Yuxin really wanted was for her shameful words to get through Keran's mind instead.

And they sure did. Keran would had said yes, that scenario had crossed her mind more than once. The first time she got to see Yuxin so focused working on the studio it was for a cover as a follow benefit on her account. It was a sweet song but the way Keran wanted Yuxin to bend her over the studio table and eat her out till she cried was anything but sweet.

Getting fingered on the studio chair was not that bad either.

The fingers felt so blissful leaving a burning need in their wake, however throughout the caresses a sharp pain started to take over the back of her head, making her whines of pleasure turning into discomfort at the end.

"What's wrong baby?" Yuxin immediately stopped all her actions to nurture Keran instead, staring attentively to the tallest slightly disconcerted expression. Yuxin was worried she had done something wrong.

As for Keran, she refused to open her eyes as she quietly hissed out accusing her spasming muscles "my leg...is hu-urting"

Yuxin quickly let her legs free and helped her slowly lower them back to her previous position, her feet connecting with the floor once again. Keran's face was filled with tender kisses and small praises by her ear but still she was a bit upset. She had been placed in way more physically demanding positions yet skipping one week of morning stretching exercises at her dorm with Kiki and Yuyan proved to be a pain now, Keran lost some of her flexibility and she was upset.

"Hey it's ok Keke we can try something else" Yuxin continued to fill one side of Keran's face with kisses. Combing her long bangs to the back of her ear so she could kiss her forehead too.

"Fine" the taller soon gave up with a pout and searched for Yuxin's kisses to place her lips on her instead, letting her pout be kissed away. The previous pain now much smaller was being softly massaged expertly, relaxing her contracted legs away until it was long forgotten.

The kiss was broken as Keran retracted her tongue, giving out a smile when Yuxin still strived to follow her as to not break it yet "Feeling better?" The younger asked instead seeing lust going back in full swing to the others eyes.

Giving a pleased “humm” of approval, Keran got herself off the chair but not far enough for Yuxin's hands to let go of her.

With a quick thought coming to mind, Keran lowerd herself close to Yuxin's face that meet her halfway "undress me" Keran teasingly said against Yuxin's perfect sculpted lips. And guiding her hands to lock their thumbs at the hem of her sweatpants.

In return, no hesitation was needed while Yuxin took her time in undressing Keran from her waist down, admiring the silky white skin of her long legs. Playful bites at her hips made Keran hold her breath by diving her hands back in those soft dark locks of hair. As for the undies, Yuxin removed them paying close attention on how the fabric got stuck at the soaked spot connecting with her wetness. When freed, it formed small shiny strings that only broke once the pair finally hit the floor below.

Keran gave the honors on taking her sweater off impatiently, standing naked in front of Yuxin without any shame. Her body was something she was very proud of and the clothing she casually wore was not intended to hide it from others. She purely enjoyed non constricting clothing. Besides she knew how good they looked on her. It also wasn't the first time the younger had the opportunity to see it.

Keran let those eyes devour her, clearly enjoying what they saw as Yuxin showed no signs of restricting her thirst for her, that much made Keran's own desire go a blazing.

Her hips were guided once again with a gentle pull giving her indication to move forward and to lower herself on Yuxin's lap, straddling her with one leg on each side of her body. Like this it would not hurt her again.

The warm clothing against her naked body was a blessing compared to the cold air inside the studio filling her skin with goosebumps. Despise the warm looking led colors reflected on the walls and covering them both. In the midst of another fiery kiss, Yuxin's hand found her way back to her heat, resuming their previous foreplay without any fabric to restrain her. Two of her fingers slid with ease all the way up and down her slip, parting her lips and spreading her dripping wetness. Once her clit started to receive more attention Keran's loud moans reached Yuxin's ears again creating the most wonderful melody.

Looking up, Yuxin had an amazing view of Keran grinding on top of her with her head all the way back, waist perfectly fitting in her hands, her small perky breasts bouncing with each movement at Yuxin's face level, silky thighs on each of her side digging at the stuffing of the chair. Making her middle finger fully slip inside her got Keran to forcefully hold into Yuxin's shoulders for support, hips meeting time and time against the sudden intruder.

"That's it baby girl" Yuxin gladly enjoyed the show in front of her, letting Keran ride her finger at her own pace.

From one to two fingers, all Keran's focus was invested on seeking her own pleasure. Her mind was hardly lucid, her mewling inside the room did not feel loud only because of the isolation on the walls. The installations might not be the best but at the very least no one could hear their private affairs.

Stretching, scissoring, bending. Yuxin did it all. She knew how to pleasure Keran and when she stopped teasing and aimed for a more sensitive spot inside her velvety walls Keran really reached the top of the scaling bar with her high note.

"There there! Yuxi-in" Keran mewled her pleasure out making Yuxin's mind go overboard. How could she had spent one month without this beautiful woman by her side?

That spot kept being hit time and time again but frustration took over Keran's whines for more. She craved for more. She needed more. Yuxin's kisses and kitten licks at her skin were not enough, the fingers deep inside her stretching the tight walls were not enough. Her body was overheating but not reaching the point of relieved she so desperately wanted.

When Keran's nails started digging painfully at Yuxin's back despise the clothing she still had on the younger underneath her could not contain herself anymore.

"Yux-Ah"

Keran quickly held on to Yuxin, letting her arms and legs secure themselves at her frame when she felt her body being lifted in Yuxin's hands. Now standing, a quick kick was delivered to the chair behind them. It was no longer needed.

Softly Keran was placed on top of the desk on the lower level, feeling the cold of the surface connecting to her naked body. Despise how uncomfortable it was at first to be sited and now laid down she never let go of Yuxin's lips and tongue, bringing the younger further on top of her.

Pencils, pens, papers with other desk materials laying in the way now covered the floor, the glowing keyboard was dragged aside along with the computer mouse.

Legs and arms still held on to Yuxin afraid she would just vanish again.

A bite at her bottom lip and a lick at her earlobe "Keep screaming and I might give you what you want"

"Then wha-at are you wa-aiting for?"

Keran was consumed by her pleasure, yes, but her daring self only made Yuxin push further.

Oh how Yuxin loved when she talked back...

The satisfaction Yuxin was having by watching Keran go wild by her hands was reward enough. Her vanilla scented skin at her tongue was exquisite. Yuxin's arm and shoulder started to join in with fast movements as she felt Keran's body start to contract.

Almost there.

Just as Keran was finally reaching her peak everything suddenly stopped. The buildup was painfully held. The longer the seconds passed the feeling became painful. Keran's eyes flew open in despair looking directly at the girl above her.

"Beg"

And begging she did.

"Please Yuxin ple-ease" her lungs did their best to have enough oxygen to operate, but her words and breathing refused to coordinated. The desperate state she was in clearly amused Yuxin.

One hard thrust.

"Please what?" The demanding raspy voice filled her head further. Eyes staring holes into her.

"Fuck me" keran let out the rude words with frustration.

Another hard thrust.

"Nicely baby girl" Yuxin warned with a bite at her neck.

"Pleas-"

And another thrust.

"Please fu-ck meee"

And another, yet again, and again. In no time Yuxin went back to the fast rythm moving her whole arm to give the intensity that Keran so nicely drunklike begged for.

When a strong cry erupted from the taller's chest bending her back with the amount of force her head use to swing back, it set the deal. It had finally hit her.

She fully contracted as the waves of her orgasm toke over. Yuxin's fingers inside her still continued their movements slowly starting to slow down as she rode the feeling away.

Sweaty hands finally let go of Yuxin's back letting her knuckles return to their original color. Keran's face fell to the side letting the coldness of the desk freeze her burning skin with relief.

She was in a bad position and on top of a table but still Keran needed a rest before doing anything else and Yuxin let her do just that.

"I missed you too Keke" a small kiss was delivered right above her chest by her heart.

Gross

Keran thought yet smiled letting her body be pulled into a sitting position.

Her bare feet now playfully swinged side to side while watching Yuxin gather her clothing.

"I don't think you should wear those at the moment. Just go without them for now" Yuxin suggested pointing out her soaked undies that Keran hid inside the pocket of her sweat pants who were also in a similar state. She shouldn't definitely wear that when returning to the dorms.

"Give me your hoodie instead" Keran asked with a smile on her still red face "It's bigger than mine, and long enough to hide myself with"

"Hummm are you only saying that cause you miss wearing my clothing?" Yuxin teased Keran kissing her neck lightly.

Keran tucked at Yuxin's grey hoodie strings giving a quiet "Maybe" with a pout.

That pout soon vanished after a small smile spread on Yuxin's lips and she removed her upper clothing over her head messing her hair a bit. At least now their hair styles matched.

Before leaving the desk, her attention was pulled to something else entirely.

Playfully Keran let go of the strings and grabbed on to Yuxin's now exposed, hard nipples placing them in between her fingers. And gave it a few pulls that left the younger breathless. That brought a teasing smile to the taller.

"I'll let you play with them tomorrow" Yuxin's raspy voice was cut on a few words by Keran's pinching motions on her.

Interesting

"Promise?" another hard pull with a small twist at the buds. Bottom lip trapped under her teeth and eyes going from Yuxin's small breasts to her face inspecting her reaction as she awaited her answer.

A soft "promise" made her give a last and very long pull before letting the red flesh escape her hands. Turning her once teasing expression to now her casual baby one waiting for her next playdate.

For now, Keran would have to content herself by the little taste she got as attentive eyes followed Yuxin cover her perfect breast with now Keran's hoodie.

"Let's go get some rest" Yuxin said after stuffing Keran's left over dirty laundry inside the big front pocket of the hoodie. First thing Yuxin would do after reaching the dorms was putting that clothing to wash.

Keran happily grabbed on to Yuxin's hand yet before leaving the studio she asked.

"Shouldn't you finish things off first?" Keran worriedly asked about Yuxin's work, a bit guilty about distracting her from it.

Yuxin looked at her pc still inside the studio and some of her papers now on the floor. Then she looked at Keran, who tried to stare away as to not to alter her judgment. Still, it would not change a thing.

The door closed and Yuxin made sure to lock it, swinging the keys on her fingers "it will still be there tomorrow"

That is if Keran lets her leave her bed the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think ^-^


End file.
